Joy is Real!
by Fissi
Summary: Banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang meng-couplekan Kyuhyun dengan orang lain. Hal itu membuat Sungmin aka Nyonya Cho meradang marah, tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak diam menghadapi kemarahan sang kekasih."Meskipun banyak couple yang memakai nama ku. Hanya Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin yang Real. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."KyuMin, Drabble, GS. Cerita kedua dari Love Letter. Unlike? Don't read ;)


**JOY is REAL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Summary; Banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang mengcouplekan Kyuhyun dengan orang lain Hal itu membuat Sungmin aka Nyonya Cho meradang marah, tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak diam menghadapi kemarahan sang kekasih."Meskipun banyak couple yang memakai nama ku. Hanya Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin yang Real. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." **

**Disclaimer; Cuma pinjem nama~ FF nya asli buatan sendiri :D**

**UNLIKE? DON'T READ ya?**

.

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya sambil menghentakan kakinya sebal dan bibir poutynya yang selalu menggerutu kecil,"Teru saja, terus.. Minggu depan JaeKyu, SooKyu.. Hyaa! Babo! Kyuhyun hanya milikku!"

Bruk!

"Awh.. Ish.. Appo," Sungmin berteriak kaget saat seseorang menghadang jalannya dan membuat Sungmin menabrak orang itu tepat didada.

"Appo?"

Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara itu, ia mendongak menatap namja kurang ajar yang menghalangi jalannya."Ish! Minggir!" Sungmin berujar kesal dan mencoba untuk menghindari Kyuhyun, -namja chingunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu dengan cepat memeluk bahu Sungmin dan membawa yeojachingunya itu berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah,"Minnimiku galak sekali.." goda Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin.

"Iish.. Lepas Kyu! Aku sedang marah padamu! Jadi tidak seharusnya kau seperti ini!" jawab Sungmin sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya. Heh, bukannya mengendur pelukan itu makin erat dan membuat Sungmin sulit bergerak.

Kyuhyun menggeleng santai,"Tidak.. Aku harus menyelsaikan semuanya dan membuat mu tidak marah lagi padaku.."

Sungmin merengut."Ish.. Arra! Sekarang lepaskan! Apa kau lupa mereka selalu berisik jika melihat kita seperti ini?" jawab Sungmin pasrah.

"Itu menyenangkan.. Hhahaha.."

Belum 30 detik Sungmin mengatakan itu tiba-tiba,"Wah! Pengacara Cho.. Nyonya Cho kalian mau kemana?" sahut seorang teman sekelas Kyuhyun.

"Ahhaha.. Kami akan berbulan madu ditaman belakang. Sampai berjumpa lagi~" jawab Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Woaahh! Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Diam dan jaga kantor dengan baik. Jika ada pelanggan hubungi aku.." jawab Kyuhyun pada seorang siswa yang berperan sebagai asisten didrama kemarin.

Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk malu dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Memang, namja ini sangat evil ternyata. Setiap godaan yang terlontar pada mereka Kyuhyun jawab santai dengan sikap evilnya. Contohnya beberapa waktu lalu ketika mereka tengah makan siang bersama, tiba-tiba ok, sebutkan saja Miss Kepo aka Ryewook songsaengnim menegur mereka dan bertanya seenak jidatnya.

Salah satu pertanyaan guru seni itu masih terngiang jelas ditelinga Sungmin. Hei, apa kalian tahu apa yang dia tanyakan?

'Ah.. baiklah. Pengacara Cho dan Nyonya Cho. Kapan kalian akan memiliki anak?'

Saat itu juga Sungmin merasa dunia telah terbalik! Hei.. Ini gila, bahkan guru-guru disekolah mereka pun sama seperti murid-muridnya. Sangat jahill… Kenapa Ryewook songsaengim menanyakan hal seperti itu? Dan yang membuat Sungmin lebih sweetdrop lagi adalah jawaban sang namja chingu! Euh.. Sangat menakutkan!

'Ah nde, Songsaengnim. Istriku bilang jika aku bisa menghentika kegilaan gameku dia akan memberi aegi yang banyak. Dan aku belum berhasil.. Hhaha..'

Satu lagi.. Ini sangat memaluka bagi Sungmin!

'Hahahaha.. Jika kau ingin cepat, berikan saja istrimu ini obat perangsang Pengacara Cho.'

'Ide bagus, songsaengnim. Terima kasih!'

Sungmin tertohok dengan perkataan gurunya itu. Ohh.. Ryewook songsaengnim! Memang!

Tiba-tiba Sungmin memerah mengingat kejadian itu. Ok, udara! Sungmin butuh udara!

Tep,

Langkah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tiba-tiba terhenti. 'Oh! Matilah aku!' Sungmin berteriak dalam hatinya saat melihat sosok Miss Kepo aka Ryewook Songsaengnim menghalangi jalan mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, tanpa Sungmin ketahui namja chingunya itu mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

Ryewook Songsaengnim menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergatian."Aigoo… haruskah sekolah ini menambah tata tertib dilarang pacara di lingkungan sekolah? Lepaskan tangan kalian!"

Buru-buru Sungmin ingin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun namun namja itu malah semakin mengeratkannya."Kyu!"

"Ahh.. Songsaengnim! Kami ingin berbulan madu ditaman belakang. Bukan pacaran disekolah." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Plak!

Ryewook songsaengnim memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan buku ditangannya,"Sungminnie.. Kau harus hati-hati dengan namja ini. Aigoo.. Kau begitu cantik dan baik, sayang sekali dengan orang jelek seperti ini.."

Sungmin ingin tertawa terbahak sebelum melihat tatapan Kyuhyun. Ia pun hanya tertawa kecil sambil memalingkan wajah nya.

"Ish, songsaengnim iri. Makanya cepat menikah, kajja Minniemin~" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berlalu begitu saja dihadapan guru seninya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Ryewook songsaengnim berteriak marah dengan suara tenornya saat melihat kelakukan salah satu murid kesayangannya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali membawa Sungmin ketaman belakang.

.

**Don't be mad, Bunny.  
Please TT**

.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin duduk di taman sekolah, tepatnya dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang dan kicauan burung yang menambah kesegaran pagi hari. Ya memang, pagi ini mereka bebas karena tidak ada guru kecuali Miss Kepo dan Miss killer, siapa lagi? Tentu saja guru bahasa mereka, Heechul songsaengnim.

"Jah.. Ayo duduk, Bunny.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil membingbing Sungmin duduk disampingnya.

Sungmin pun hanya menurut saja.

Pluk,

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Sungmin, memejamkan matanya dan menimati wangi tubuh Sungmin yang menguar,"Jadi itu alasanmu tidak mengangkat telepon ku tadi malam?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap pada Kyuhyun dan mengangguk,"Umm.. Mereka terus saja menjadikanmu pasangan untuk yeoja lain. Padahal kau ini miliku!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Jinjja?"

"Ehh.."

Blush,.

"Kekek.." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan lalu memeluk Sungmin."Jangan acuhkan aku Bunny.. Lagi pula siapa yang mau dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. Huh, tidak terimakasih.. Aku hanya mau Bunnyming~~"

"Jangan menggombal, Kyunnie!"

"Aku tidak menggombal, jangan marah ya? Apapun mereka yang real itu hanya kita berdua. Pengacara Cho Kyuhyun dan Nyonya Cho Sungmin.." bujuk Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal,"Eum.. Arra. Ish! Namaku Lee Sungmin, Kyu! Jangan mengubah nama ku seenak jidatmu.." jawab Sungmin dengan rengeka sebal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau memang akan menjadi Cho untukku, Bunny.."

Blush,.

"Ish! Kyuu!"

Chu~

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin reflex saat melihat pipi itu kembali merona saat ia menggoda Sungmin.

"Eh?" Sungmin terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Ah.." dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia menggaruk tengkunya gugup lalu tersenyum senang.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya. Huaa.. Kyuhyun!

.

.

**I'm melted, Kyunnie~  
^^**

.

Sungmin, Donghae, dan Hyukjae menggerutu sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Hei, hanya kelas mereka yang belajar hari ini. Ya, Yesung songsaengnim aka Pak kepala besar itu masuk pada jam pelajaran di kelas Sungmin. Membuatnya bosan.. Heh.. Belajar dengan songsaengnim yang satu ini hanya menyanyi saja. Lebih baik seperti kelas lain yang belajar seni dengan Ryewook songsaengnim.

"Yaish! Saengnim! Kelas lain sudah pulang.." gerutu Donghae saat sang guru berkepala besar itu kembali hendak menerangkan sesuatu. Dan pasti saja berakhir dengan menyanyi.. TT

"Iya! Songsaengnim! Kami mau pulang!"

"Songsaengnim!"

"Yaish! Baiklah satu kali lagi, tunggu sebentar.." jawab Yesung songsaengnim sambil berjalan keluar.

"Yeay!"

.

5 menit kemudian.

"Nah.. Ayo Ryewook songsaengnim, Kyuhyun-ah masuk.." Yesung songsaengnim kembali masuk sambil membawa dua orang asing.

"Woaahh.. Pengacar Cho dan Miss kepo! Hati-hati Nyonya Cho cemburu!" satu kelas sontak berteriak riuh melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

Ryewook songsaengnim menggelengkan kepalanya kesal, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengendikan bahu.

"Nah.. Baiklah, karena ada Ryewook songsaengnim.. Kami berdua mengadakan project duet. Baru Kyuhyun yang terpilih dan tinggal satu orang lagi, jika bisa yeoja.."

"Nyonya Cho Sungmin siap, songsaengnim!" teriak para siswa.

Yesung songsaengnim menatap horror,"Diam.. Biar kita tes satu-satu.."

"Ah.. Andwae! Ayo dengarkan dulu suara Nyonya Cho! Lagipula songsaengnim tidak tahu bagaimana lembutnya suara Nyonya Cho~~" seru seorang siswa.

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam. Dan Sungmin menunduk malu.

"Aish.. Baiklah, silahka Nyonya Cho sungmin. Bernyanyi.."

"Eih, saengnim?" Sungmin terkaget dengan ekspresinya yang lucu.

"Ayo coba dulu Nyonya Cho!" satu kompak beteriak meminta Sungmin bernyanyi.

Ryewook songsaengnim berjalan mendekati Sungmin,"Ayo coba saja dulu, Sungminnie." Ujarnya sambil mengandeng Sungmin untuk bernyanyi. Dengan sengaja ia membuat Sungmin berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun. Membuat semua siswa kembali riuh.

"Woah! Moment pengacara Cho dengan Nyonya Cho! Tidak sia-sia kita terlambat pulang! Hhaha.."

Yesung songsaengnim kembali menatap horror,"Diam dan dengarkan. Silahkan Nyonya Cho.." hhaha.. Duo ChoLee ini sudah mendunia memang!

Sungmin menunduk dan mulai bernyanyi,"Whenever I'm weary.. From the batters arrange in my head~" Sungmin menyanyikan lagu itu hingga selesai. Membuat para siswa-siswi terdiam mendengar suara indahnya.

"Woah! Sudah! Tidak pelu tes lagi! Silahkan ambil Nyonya Cho Sungmin, kami pulang songsaengnim!" ketua kelas di kelas itu bersuara membuat teman-temannya berseru setuju.

"Nde! Songsaengnim, satu Nyonya Cho saja sudah cukup! Kami pulang saengnim, annyeonghasimnika.." siswa-siswi kelas itu bubar begitu saja tanpa berpamitan pada kedua guru mereka.

"Ya! Ya! Aish!" Yesung songsaengnim berteriak kesal.

"Jah, aku setuju songsaengnim. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan cocok," suara lembut Ryewook songsaengnim menyapa, membuat Yesung songsaengnim mengangguk seketika.

"Baiklah, Nyonya Cho Sungmin. Kau duduk dulu dan dengarkan Kyuhyun bernyanyi."

"Baik songsaengnim." Sungmin menurut, ia duduk dibangku paling depan tepat dihadapan Tuan Cho itu. Ia menopang dagu bersiap mendengar Kyuhyun bernyanyi! Hei, suara Pngacara Cho sangat indah! Kalian harus tahu itu! HHahaha..

"Ehm.." Kyuhyun sedikit berdehem," butjabeul geol geuraennabwa.. naega deo saranghanda malhal geol~ gajinge neomu eobseo julge neomu eobseo .. andoeneun jul arasseo~ gidaril geol geuraennabwa.. nega doraol jul aratdamyeon.. honjaga anin nara neol jabeul su eobseo babo gatjiman mianhae..na dasi neol bonaelge"

Sungmin menanatap Kyuhyun kagum,"Woah~" ia berseru lirih dan menatap terpesona. Berlebihan mungkin, namun itulah adanya.

Kyuhyun menganggaruk tengkuknya gatal, ia salah tingka melihat Sungmin begitu terpesona saat ia menyanyi.

Ryewook songsaengnim tersenyum kecil,"Ouh.. Seharusnya kau bertepuk tangan atau setidaknya katakan. AKu melted Kyunie~ Hhaha.."

"Ish! Miss Kepo!" Kyuhyun menggerutu,"Ayo pulang, Bunny!" lanjutnya sambil menggengam tangan Sungmin keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Ryewook songsaengnim dan Yesung songsaengnim dalam keadaan canggung.

"Umm, Yah.. Yesung songsaengnim. Kita pakai Sungmin saja, bagaimana?"

"Umm.. Nde,"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi.." Ryewook songsaengnim berjalan keluar dari kelas tanpa peduli dengan paparazzi disekolah itu.

Yesung songsaengnim tersenyum dengan mata berbinar,"Miss kepo~~"

**JOY is REAL!**

**:D**

.

Ketika mereka pulang sekolah. Kyuhyun terlihat berdiri jauh didepan perpustakaan. Tentu saja menunggu Nyonya Cho nya yang sedang mempunyai urusan dengan buku-buku tebal."Hi, pengacara Cho~"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya saat mendengar suara menyebalkan milik Donghae."Ikan.." sapa Kyuhyun sebal. Hei.. ia masih marah pada Nemo cute ini.

"Heh.. Kau ini. Hei.. Bagaimana masalahmu dengan couple-couple baru itu?"

Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya ngeri,"Hii~ Molla, enak saja mereka.. Mereka pikir aku siapa seenak jidat mereka memasangkan ku dengan orang-orang."

"Hhaha.. Oh ya, minggu depan boleh aku berkunjung? Ada yang ingin aku diskusikan."

"Datang saja, di apartemenku ada Ryewook noona."

"mwo?"

"Ryewook songsaengnim?"

"Oh.. Dia kakak sepupu ku. Ah ya! Minnie Bunny, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kelasnya.

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian tersenyum,"Kajja.." jawabnya sambil mengandeng tangan Kyuhyun untuk pulang bersama."Hyukkie, aku duluan.."

"Iya, Minnie.." jawab hyukkie,"Hae.. Ayo pulang,"

"Ah.. Kajja, jagi.."

.

**Cho Kyuhyuneun Nae KKeoya!  
**

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan langkah mereka tepat didepan gerbang sekolah dimana sekumpulan yeoja yang berlebihan tengah melakukan pemaksaan untuk vote couple. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap papan itu,

KyuS*e

Y*nHae

Sungmin memerah melihat papan itu. Kyuhyun menyadarinya, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sungmin kemudian tersenyum jahil."Jangan marah, Bunny~~" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kencang membuat orang-orang menatapnya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dengan sengaja ia memeluk lengan Kyuhyun mesra dan menggesekan hidungnya dengan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Meskipun banyak couple yang memakai nama ku. Hanya Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin yang **Real. **Kau tidak perlu khawatir.. Kajja," ujar Kyuhyun tenang sambil mengengam tangan Sungmin yang memeluk lengannya.

"Kyaaa! Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin is **Real**! Lihat itu! Cepat" sekelompok perempuan yang tengah melakukan protes atas vote tidak penting itu berteriak histeris.

Tidak lama kemudian Donghae dan Hyukkie pun datang dan melihat hal itu,"Hei.. Ada a— Eoh? Y*nhae? Eh? Kalian tidak tahu ya? Couple yang sesunguhnya itu HaeHyuk! Bukan Y*nhae!" setu Donghae keras.

"Mwo?!"

"Aish.."

"Apa perlu juga? HaeHyuk **is Real!**"

"Woaaaahhh! HaeHyuk!"

.

Miss Kepo aka Ryewook songsaengnim tengah menonton keributan siswa-siswi yang melibatkan adik sepupunya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlihat begitu mesra."Ahh.. Aku iri.." lirihnya dengan senyuman.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Miss—Miss kepo!"

Ryewook songsaengnim membulatkan matanya,"Uh.. Pak kepala bundar! Hhehe.."

Sret,

Pak kepala bundar aka Yesung songsaengnim memberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah pada Ryewook songsaengnim.

"Eh?"

"Songsaengnim, jadilah yeoja chinguku!"

"Eoh?" Ryewook songsaengnim memekik mendengar ungkapan perasaan itu.

"Huwaaa… Miss Kepo dengan Pak kepala bundar bersatu! Yeay! Terima! Terima! Terima!"

Blush,

Wajah Ryewook songsaengnim memerah,"N..Nde, Yesung songsaengnim."

"Yeay!" semua murid yang menyaksikan itu berteriak senang. Begitu juga dengan Pak kepala bundar yang kini tengah meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"kamsahamnida, Ryewook songsaengnim!"

"YeWook is **Real**!"

"Hhahahaha…"

.

"Ish, aku dan Siwonnie juga **Real**!" seorang yeoja berwajah dingin berjalan kesal dikoridor sekolah.

.

Begitu pun dengan Heechul songsaengnim yang nampak sangat lesu melihat kata-kata **Real **disekolah ini."Uh! Aku dan Hannie ku juga **Real**! Hannie, bogoshipo~ TT" jelas saja ia merana. Ia sedang ditinggal pacarnya untuk urusan kerja. Hhaha

.

Nun jauh disana, dua pasangan pun melakukan hal yang sama,"Aku dan Leeteukie juga **real!**"

"Yah! Aku dengan Nari pun **Real**!"

.

**And then, we are REAL!**

**:D**

.

Hhehe.. Fissi comeback stage*plak* maklum abis UN jadi rada-rada gini deh. Silahkan nikmati drabbelnya. Maaf untuk typo :D

Makasih buat respon di drabble sebelumnya, hoho~ Tidak sangka, moga-moga drabble ini juga dapet respon positif ya ^0^

**Maximumelf BoPeepBoPeep137 Sung Hye Ah aidafuwafuwa magicsnow07 ndah951231 Hyugi Lee KimCha Cho Minyu Fishy baby ming01 Threekyumin shipper J.A ichikaapriliana Liaa kyuminelf nova137 wuhan Kim Soo Hyun KekasihYesung  
**


End file.
